Falling
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: ONE-SHOT: When someone in the Batfamily has a nightmare. Comfort and fluff. As simple as that. Well, sort of... I don't own anything, just the idea of sadness and nightmares...


Falling

Falling. I was falling.

 _How did this happen? Why am I falling? What's the point of getting up, when I'm only going to fall back down again?_

For the moment I watched my parents fall to their deaths, it felt like death had followed me.

Jason. The second Robin.

I closed my eyes, feeling the wind as I fell closer to the ground.

Jason had died from the Joker's hand. Beaten and blown apart. Never really given a chance, always hearing about me too much for himself to be noticed.

If only I had helped him, instead of moving to Bludhaven...

I could have saved him, or done something! Right?

Jason had experience in the streets. He had learned how to survive in a city like Gotham.

Jason had the strength...

Tim. The third Robin.

A tear escapes my shut eyes.

After everything that happened Tim was always there. He had been there when my parents were murdered, there when I had left Batman, and when both Batman and I needed him the most.

Tim eventually lost both his parents and became a Wayne...

It was all about timing. Tim seemed to know.

Tim, instead of using his anger as a fuel (like Jason), he stand to do what's right.

Tim had the logic...

Damian. The fourth Robin.

I breathed in a shaky breath.

Damian was raised by his mother until age ten, when she left him with Bruce (who had not been aware of Damian until then). He's violent and self-important. And, was trained by the League of Assassins, learning to kill at a young age.

He had gotten into a fight with the current Robin (Tim), then went off by himself as Robin. In the end, I had him as a sidekick (when Bruce was gone and I had taken up the mantle of Batman).

He had always worked hard, but tried killing for a long time. With the efforts of Bruce and I, Damian stopped killing. Barely.

Damian had the means...

And, all of them are Robins. They became Robin after me.

And, they're dead...

As I thought of Jason, Tim, and Damian it happened too fast. One second I was falling and the next I was-

"DICK!"

I shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide in panic. Through my blurry vision I saw someone standing next to me.

"Dick, you okay?" They (which sounded like Tim) asked.

"Yeah." I breathed. Breathing heavy, I was trying to get my breathing and my racing heart under control.

"That doesn't sound okay, Grayson." Damian's voice commented. I looked over to the doorway, and saw two other figures. Jason and Damian...

"Dick, you woke us up. You should be glad you didn't wake up Alfred..." Jason added, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry. It was just a nightmare...go back to bed." I sighed, finally starting to calm down.

"Alright." Jason walked over to the bed and laid down.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked, staring at Jason.

Jason lifted his head. "What does it look like, Replacement? Dick said to go back to bed, but I am not going to walk back to my room. It's bad enough that we fell asleep an hour ago from patrol. Which Dick and I don't normally help with, or stay at the manor." He placed his back down and closed his eyes.

Tim thinks it over. "Move over." He commanded. Jason rolled his eyes and complied, making room for Tim.

I just sat there in shock, still not fully awake.

"Demon, you coming?" Jason called to Damian.

He stood in the doorway staring at the scene, before shrugging and climbing into the bed.

After the three settled in, I still sat there shocked that all three of them were in the same bed and not arguing.

"Grayson, go to bed." Damian demanded, his eyes closed.

Shaking my head, I turned over and fell back to sleep. This time a dreamless one...

 **~Bruce's POV~ (I just had to. :D)**

Last night I had heard Dick's screams. I walked to his room, but by that time all four of them were asleep in Dick's bed.

I left not wanting to disturb the peace.

I sipped some coffee, as the sounds of yelling, screaming, and fighting broke through the silent halls.

The peace was nice when it lasted...

Everything's back to normal.


End file.
